The Jedi Ball
by ninicamarillo
Summary: The Jedi Ball is coming and everybodys excited! ACTION PACKED ROMANCE WARNING LAUNGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

The Jedi Ball

**Alright everyone this is the story about the jedi ball its filled with action packed romance. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES LIKE THE SHATTERED WINDOW,TORTURED BY PIRATES, ANAKIN AND AHSOKA:THE TALK, AND CAPTURED BY DARTH MAUL. I HAVE A POLL ABOUT WHAT COUPLE I SHOULD WRITE NEXT ABOUT 1 ANAKIN AND AHSOKA 2 LUX AND AHSOKA OR 3 REX AND AHSOKA SO PLEASE POLL!**

**Chapter 1**

Ahsoka was resting peacefully in her quarters while Anakin was meditating in his room. Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open with the sun in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her self into a seating postion. She yawned and stretched her arms out. She got up and went and walked into the refresher. She turned on the water and waited for it to be hot. She took off her pajamas and stepped into the shower. Feeling water trickle down her face. Anakin was meditating he had a vision. Someone was holding Ahsoka and she was struggling out of his grip. " Let me go!" She yelled at the dark figure. The dark figure laughed. He got a knife and slit her throat. " nooooo!" cried Anakin. His eyes snapped open he was breathing heavy.

" I have to go see if shes alright." He ran out of his room and went into Ahsokas room. He ran into the bedroom to find her gone. There was a light on in the refresher he heard singing. He pressed his ear on the door. Ahsoka didn't know she was being listened to. She started to sing Keep The Streets Empty For Me By Fever Ray.

" Memory come when a memory's old. I am never the first to know. Following the stream up north. "

Anakin thought her singing was beautiful like and angel. He kept listening.

"Where do people like us float. There is room in my lap for brusises, asses, handclaps. I will never disappear. For forever ill be here. Whispering morning keep the streets empty for me. Morning keep the steets empty for me. Im laying down eating snow. My fur is hot my tongue is cold on my bed of spider web. I think of how to change my self. A lot of hope in one man tent. Theres no room for innocence. So take me home before the storm Velvet moths will keep us warm whispering. Morning keep the streets emp-"

The singing stopped. She opened the door while she was naked. And when she opened that door Anakin fell on top of her.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS BUT IT WILL GET GOOD AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anakin landed on top of Ahsoka chest to chest.

" Ugh!" Ahsoka screamed. Ahsoka was pissed at him now. They looked at each others eyes. Anakin eyes widened when he saw Ahsoka naked. " Master! What the fuck are you doing in here!" Ahsoka screamed. Ahsoka slapped Anakin hard in the face.

" Ah! What the hell!" He covered his cheek in was red and throbbing. " Get off of me!" She used the force to push him off. She quickly got a towel and wrapped it around her self. Ahsoka was mad she got up and went to Anakin.

" Why the fuck were you at my door!?" Anakin got up and sat down on the bed. " I had a vision about you at the jedi ball." Ahsoka sighed. " You have a beautiful voice by the way." She went in her closet to change. She got out.

" Thanks." Anakin nodded. Ahsoka was in the mixture of mad,confused, and guilty.

She sat next to him and looked into his eyes. " Im sorry about your face." She chuckled. " Its alright Snips."

Anakins hand touched her hand. Ahsoka gasped at his warm touch. They looked into each others eyes blue to blue. Anakin never felt this way before not even with Padme. Anakin never realized how beautiful she was. There faces came closer and closer. There lips met and went into the rhythms of their heartbeats. Anakin cuffed the back of her head with his hand and stroked her lekku. She moaned as her lekku stripes were getting darker. Ahsoka's hands went around his neck. Anakin hands where around her waist pulling her closer. Anakin got her legs and wrapped them on his waist. She loved the feeling of them close together. Ahsoka pulled from the kiss and looked at Anakin's eyes. So hypnotized by those eyes.

" I love you Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said as he stroked her cheek. She gasped at the way he said her name. She smiled. " I love you too Anakin Skywalker." They kissed again this time passionately. They lost control Anakin pushed her down onto the bed and removed each others clothes. They made love passionately. They stopped and put their clothes back on. " That was amazing Anakin." They smiled and kissed again. " Lets get ready for the ball." She nodded and Anakin left her room. Ahsoka got her red strap-less dress that look really cute on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka was ready to get her party on! She was posing like she was a super model. She put on her black boots with heels. Anakin wore his tux with a ca lone " Sexy man" he sprayed it on him and it smelt good.

He came out of his room and so did Obi-Wan. " Hey Obiwan nice tux." Obi wan catched up with him he smelt his ca lone and nodded.

" Nice Calone Anakin. Anakin nodded. " Lets go get Ahsoka and go." Said Obiwan.

They walked up to her door and knocked.

" Coming!" Ahsoka yelled. She opened the door. Obiwan and Anakins mouth dropped open. She noticed there look.

" Keep your mouth closed you will catch a fly." They chuckled and left.

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS


	4. Chapter 4

They went to the ball and everyone was dancing. Ahsoka did the wabble. Anakin watched her to the wabble she looked to fucking sexy. When it was done there was a disturbance in the force.

" Ahsoka are you alright?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka nodded. " Yea ill be right back." She walked off.

Anakin heard a gunshot suddenly he heard Ahsoka screaming. He ran to her.

A dark figure held her in his arms. She was struggling. " Let me go!" The dark figure laughed. " I don't think so honey." Ahsoka gasped. " Shane its you isn't it."

The dark figure nodded. " Long time no see baby." They kissed. Ahsoka pulled away from the kissed and kicked him in the man hood. Everyone gasped as they saw Ahsoka kick him. Shane dropped to the floor.

She tried to run but her got her by the neck. " Ah!" She screamed.

" Let go of her if u want to live!" Anakin yelled. Shane laughed. " Foolish of you!" Anakin walked up the steps. " Let her go!" Anakin screamed. Shane shook his head. " I don't think so me and her go way back im not letting her go."

" That can be rearranged." Ahsoka gaped. Shane got Ahsoka by the neck and choked. Anakin gasped. Ahsoka eyes were brimming with tears. Her face was turning red. Shane let go of her. She dropped to the floor gasping for air.

" You sun of a bitch!" Anakin kicked him in the face. Shane flew back. Ahsoka was unconscious. Anakin went over to herand stroked her cheek. Shane got up and flew into Anakin knocking them both sideways. Anakin gasped. Shane got Ahsoka. Ahsoka woke up with pain. She screamed.

" Marry me Ahsoka" Ahsoka gasped at Shanes question. She thought then spoke.

" Never." Shane screamed in anger and slapped Ahsoka in the face and threw her aside. She screamed in pain.

" Ahsoka! You bitch! How dare you hit her!" Anakin got up and treid to punch him but Shane grabbed his hand and punched him in the face. Anakin fell to the ground. The crowd of Jedi gasped.

Shane chuckled. " Now you fall as all jedi must." Shane got a knife. Ahsoka eyes snapped open. Looking at Shane and the knife. Shane ran to Anakin to strike him but Ahsoka got in front of Anakin and The knife stabbed into Ahsokas stomach. Everybody gasped and screamed.

Ahsoka screamed in pain. " Ahsoka NOOOO!" Anakins eyes brimming in tears. Ahsoka fell to the ground but Anakin catched her. Anakin held her in his arms. " I love you Anakin I always will." Anakin cried so hard. " I will love you forever Snips." She smiled. He brought her lips to his Ahsoka put her hand on his cheek. Her hand fell and she was gone. Anakin let her down. Anakin got upo and looked at Shane. " YOU SUN OF A BITCH IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" He got the knife and sliced his head off.

After Shane was dead. He turned to the crowd. " All jedi im sorry it has to lead up to this. I love you all especially Obiwan I love you master good bye." All the jedi's gasped. " Anakin NO!" Obiwan yelled but it was to late. Anakin got the knife and slit his throat. All the jedi cried for Ahsoka and Anakin they were like Romeo and Juliet.

**THE END DID YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND FOLLOW CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES LIKE TORTURED BY PIRATES, CAPTUREDM BY DARTH MAUL, THE SHATTERED WINDOW AND ANAKIN AND AHSOKA: THE TALK IM POLLING FOR WHAT COUPLE TO RIGHT ABOUT NEXT 1 ANAKIN AJND AHSOKA 2 LUX AND AHSOKA OR 3 REX AND AHSOKA SO POLL NO FLAMES OR CYBERBULLYING OR JUDGEMENTS**


End file.
